


Don't Be Afraid to Let Them Show

by universe



Category: Leverage
Genre: Family, Gen, Secrets, Team, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe/pseuds/universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Five secrets the Leverage crew keeps.</i> Five truths they've never told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be Afraid to Let Them Show

**nate.**

It’s not actually a very well-kept secret that, while Nate had never cheated on Maggie, he _had_ thought about it. Many times. In detail. But since he had always been one of those people who consider every option and play out every possible scenario in their mind, he had written it off as just another preoccupation of his. Just how _much_ it had affected him, however is something he wouldn’t divulge with a gun to his head. All those lonely nights when he was chasing Sophie. All the moments when they were so close _soclose almosttouching_. He doesn’t share it. It’s the one thing he keeps hidden from everyone else.

Well, that, and the spare bottle of whiskey he has stashed under his mattress, just in case his team ever decides to have another _intervention_.

 

**sophie.**

Sophie Devereaux is not married. Jenny Turner, Bridget Henderson, and Virginia Ellington, however, are.

She’s not actually done it often, despite the fact that her career started in her early twenties. Not because she had qualms about leading men on, but because getting _married_ to somebody always involved a long con, and she didn’t run those a lot. With Jenny, it was to get what she wanted, just another scam, nothing out of the ordinary. Bridget met somebody and it was _right_. And Virginia… Virginia fell in love. When Sophie thinks about it now, she doesn’t let herself dwell on the fact that it was really _her_. It was the one time she allowed her true self to shine through a role. And that’s what turned out to be her downfall. She left, as she always did, but this time with her heart in pieces.

Back then, she made two vows to herself: to never make the same mistake again, and to never tell anyone about it. She has only kept one.

 

**eliot.**

“Have you ever lost a fight?”

It’s a question he’s been asked before, so his reaction is the same as always: a grunt, a shrug, and a grumpy “Of course not!”

What he _doesn’t_ say is that he’s maybe possibly lying. See, there was this fight. Years ago, in high school. It involved stealing someone’s shirt while they were in the shower. He was young, and it was a dare. Only… said someone turned out to be quite apt at martial arts, among other things. It’s not a reason to be ashamed, he knows that. That still doesn’t mean he’ll ever tell _anyone_ he got beat up by a _girl_ when he was fifteen.

 

**parker.**

Ever since Archie took her under his wings, Parker has had the means to get her hands on any object she desires. She does it with confidence, knowing she can crack every safe, enter any building, no matter how secure, and sneak past the most capable guards. She’s never afraid.

Once, though, and that’s something she doesn’t particularly like thinking about, she chickened out of breaking into a bank vault. Everything was set up perfectly, and she can’t even really say _why_ , but something made her hesitate, made her miss the few precious seconds she would’ve had to use to get into the bank. Long story short, the window had passed, and when Archie asked her what had gone wrong later, she made up a lie about a guard they hadn’t accounted for.

She’s still not sure he ever really believed her, but it doesn’t matter. Nobody would ever find out the truth.

 

**hardison.**

You see, Hardison’s job is to find out whatever he can about whoever they are trying to con at any given time. And he’s very, very good at his job. There’s nobody who can hide from him, no information too elusive for him to gain access to. Just _how_ much he can bring to light about someone is one of the few things his makeshift family doesn’t know about him, doesn’t even suspect. And hey, he was really only finding out if they were who they said they were. He was making sure he wouldn’t start running cons with psycho killers! But in his defence, he has never abused the knowledge he has of each of them. What they did before this was their own business, and he respects Nate, Sophie, Eliot and Parker far too much to ever tell anyone their secrets. He has their backs, just like they have his.

Doesn’t mean he won’t occasionally tease Eliot about that girl thing, though.


End file.
